


their violent ways

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Car Sex, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, unmasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: it was no surprise to him or to fire ant, what they'd talked about in china, what had been a long time coming really.or how he learned to touch him in a way that was non-violent long after fire ant had.
Relationships: Fire Ant/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	their violent ways

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic months ago, august of last year after someone managed to track down a show where chuck and fire ant (and silver ant) team up together at a show in china. of course, they have great chemistry considering, but kayfabe and all. it's funny to me, silver ant still trying to play by the rules, fire ant actually cheating a little with chuck. it would've been interesting to see them tag some more.
> 
> i ended up editing this fic a lot, fleshing it out more. it's known in some circles as the fic where chuck and fire ant elope, so you can see it as that. either way, i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> also, the gentle way that fire ant shaves chuck in that apuesta makes me go a little insane every time i think of it, so the title is sorta based off of that. i had originally titled this after "destroyed by hippie powers" by car seat headrest though so, if you want a song, there you go.
> 
> enjoy!

The bell continued to ring, which Chuck thought was strange considering the fact that they weren’t really doing anything wrong. 

Well, okay. He _did_ have his foot on Icarus’ throat, that probably counted as something. But the match was over, so it really couldn’t be wrong. Or maybe that made it worse. The rules were never his strong suit, he hadn’t exactly gone out of his way to study them...

So. Okay. Maybe the bell did have a reason to be ringing. His mind needed some time to catch up, catching the masked face of the man standing next to him as they stood together in the center of the ring, standing tall against their former faction members. Red boot against the throat of another man, his own foot on Icarus’ throat. If felt fake if he was being honest, like he was floating above his own body, watching from over his shoulder. Seeing himself, really seeing himself for the first time there in the ring, seeing himself with…

With Fire Ant, there at his side. Red boot on Silver Ant’s throat, his own foot on Icarus’ neck, choking him out. Seeing him there, turning his head, slow like he was underwater or something. Floating, none of it felt real.

Like a dream of sorts. It wasn’t real, but it was real, and the bell was still ringing in his ears, and Fire was there with him, it couldn’t be real.

But Chuck had been in his ear for weeks, months. Cornering him after shows, whispered conversations in the locker room. Telling him that he didn’t need the Colony, that he was better than any one of them, Soldier or Silver...and that they could be better together. That he’d ditch FIST in a heartbeat, and they...they could be together. It would be just them, and it’d be good. They’d worked pretty well together in China after all, and they could’ve won without Silver Ant trying to play by the rules. Chuck hadn’t ever been that great with the rules, and Fire could be so much better without them.

He hadn’t thought that Fire Ant had listened to him. Hell, through the mask, Chuck thought he might not even be looking at him, looking away as Chuck tried to reason with him. And why would he? What reason did he have to listen to him at all? He had a good thing going with the Colony, they worked well together, well enough together that he and Icarus hadn’t been able to beat them in that match all of those years ago.

He hadn’t forgotten that match. They’d had lots of matches, but none had stuck with him quite like that hair vs mask match. Hate bubbling up so vile and high, they risked everything, and it had ended up with him in the chair. But he still hadn’t forgotten the way those hands felt on him, the sharp bite of the razor, his hands cradling his head far too gently as Soldier Ant paraded around with Icarus’ hair. Dark locks, soft hands...

What they could be together was unstoppable. He had told Fire Ant as much over beers while in China, staying up way too late for guys who still had matches in the morning. That had been the first time he’d brought it up, Silver Ant had gone to bed early in that regimented way, had asked if Fire was going to go to bed as well. Even through the mask, Chuck could feel the way Silver Ant’s eyes had slid between the two of them, almost like he was telling Fire not to hang out with him, telling him to go to bed. But Fire had decided to stay up...stay up with him, drinking too much beer and staying up way too late, talking about their past and their history, and that was when Chuck had to bring up what their future could be.

He knew that Fire felt it too. There was no way he couldn’t have, little hands cradling his head as he shaved his hair off, Chuck holding Swann up against the ropes so Fire could kick him, running into the ring in unison to break up a pin. He knew how it felt to take his Beach Break, little hands cradling his head. Maybe it was selfish then, wanting to team with Fire Ant, maybe he just didn’t want to take another Beach Break. But maybe there was something there, maybe what he’d felt was more than just too much beer and knowing what it felt like to make Fire Ant laugh now, maybe what he’d felt in the ring was real.

So he brought it up for the first time there, trying not to notice how his lips looked as he wrapped them around the rim of the bottle, told him that maybe they had something together. Maybe they could be something.

Fire Ant’s mask rolled up past his nose. He’d never seen his lips before. They were pink, and he drank from the bottle one last time, and told Chuck that he’d have to think about it. That he felt it too but...he’d have to think about it. He couldn’t throw what he had with the Colony away off of a bit of a connection, not without some thought at least, and Chuck understood.

Privately, he figured that it wasn’t going to happen. Even as he continued to try and get Fire Ant alone, tried to talk to him, he figured that Fire just saw it as a fluke in a foreign country. But he felt it still, even back home, doing their regular shows, Chuck saw him there in his regular matches and still thought that they could be great together even if Fire Ant didn’t see it.

He got his answer though. A match, between FIST and the Colony. It should’ve been standard, their usual thing. FIST rarely got the best of them, and it seemed to be no different, Chuck and Icarus worn down, Soldier and Fire doing just fine. It should’ve been ordinary, but it was anything but, Soldier Ant dragging him into the corner, reaching back for the tag. And Chuck raised his head, blinking bleary eyes up at the empty corner there, eyes drifting down to where Fire Ant was, standing on the floor. His hands were raised, palms flat in front of him, backing away.

He turned then, walking away, leaving Soldier Ant alone there, at the mercy of FIST. It wasn’t quite his answer, Fire Ant leaving both of them there. The match hadn’t lasted much longer after that, Chuck was able to fight his way out of the corner, make the tag to Icarus, letting Icarus get the pin on Soldier Ant. He couldn’t concentrate on the rest of the match after that, hardly focused on Icarus, because Fire Ant was…

Fire Ant was who he wanted as his teammate. King of Trios wins, Campeonatos de Parejas reigns, none of it mattered to him if it was with FIST. He didn’t want Icarus or Gargano at his side, not when he could have Fire Ant.

And the bell rang, and Fire Ant had clearly made up his mind, coming back to the ring, staring right at Chuck as he slid into the ring, pushing Icarus off of Soldier Ant. Icarus went for Fire Ant then, figuring that he was attacking him like they usually might, but Chuck was there instantly, pushing Icarus up against the turnbuckle and giving him some palm strikes as Fire stomped the fallen Soldier into the mat. Icarus yelled at him between strikes, weakly trying to push him back through the confusion, but Chuck had made up his mind.

Apparently, so had Fire Ant.

Chuck figured that he should probably go for broke then, there was no coming back from it. Leaping into the unknown, hoisting Icarus up into the air at the same time Fire Ant lifted Soldier up, tossing him up and giving him an Awful Waffle at the same time that Fire crashed down with the Beach Break. Perfect unison. Chuck couldn’t help but laugh a little, standing up then, offering Fire Ant his hand, standing shoulder to shoulder as the bell rang in the background.

It still felt like a dream then, like he was watching from high above his head, watching himself wrap an arm slowly around the shoulders of his greatest enemy, his newest ally.

His new partner.

And the crowd around them was stunned into silence, not even a boo. It was a little unexpected to say the least, Chuck had just completed his corruption of Chikara’s Hottest Property. He could hear his own heartbeat, the rush of blood in his ears, Fire Ant breathing heavy next to him, the heavy silence of a stunned crowd holding their breath, and that damn bell…

A beat of silence. Another one after that, pregnant pause, trying to wrap their minds around it. Chuck was trying to wrap his head around it as well. The bell finally stopped ringing, taking their feet off of their fallen former partners’ throats.

That was when the chaos really started, or maybe it had started months ago in that hotel room in China when Chuck had brought it up, planting that seed in Fire Ant’s mind. It had taken sharing a ring again to turn Fire Ant to his side. Sharing beers, watching pink lips wrap around the rim of the bottle, tufts of blond hair peeking out from the edges of the mask, it sort of felt like it had been a long time coming if Chuck was being honest. But the crowd hadn’t been there for any of that, only getting just a few short moments to process it.

He wasn’t surprised that the reaction was chaos, every person in the crowd booing as loud as they could. He caught the betrayed look on Icarus’ exhausted face, but he didn’t care, didn’t even care as someone tossed something into the ring. Which wasn’t cool but it made Chuck laugh anyway, kicking the bottle away from Fire Ant as it soared towards him, ready to protect his new partner already. Another bottle sailed over their heads, missing them by a mile, and Chuck had to pull Fire Ant into his arms at that, hugging him tight and grinning broadly at the fury of the crowd around them. 

Fire Ant was shaking but his arms came up too, hugging him in return. Embracing him, embracing the chaos and what it meant to be on Chuck’s side. It felt good but he knew that they couldn’t just stand there and hug each other, knew that the crowd and everyone else in the locker room would create a problem, they definitely had to go, definitely had to run away and deal with everything later, before their combined betrayal could register with anyone.

“We gotta go, baby, right now.” Chuck said, loud enough to be heard over the roar of the livid crowd, pulling back from the hug and holding the ropes open for his new partner.

Fire seemed to understand the urge, slipping through the ropes quick enough. Chuck held out his hand, helping Fire Ant to the floor and not letting go, squeezing tightly, sweaty hands clasped together.

They burst through the locker room to grab their bags, past angry, betrayed, confused, horrified people, but Chuck couldn’t keep the grin off of his face or his hands off of Fire’s own, pulling him out into the parking lot, making a run for his car. The crowd seemed to settle on angry, people actually chasing after them, but Chuck could only laugh, hands sliding so their fingers could interlace.

Chuck really couldn’t stop laughing. It still hardly felt real, the warmth of Fire Ant’s small hand in his, the feeling of not knowing you wanted something until you had it. Except...maybe he had known the whole time, small hands cradling his head, shaving him so gently. Their bodies pressed together in the ring, working together in China. Maybe he’d always wanted it.

He opened the door and tossed their bags into the backseat. They were still in their gear, hadn’t gotten a chance to change into regular clothes as he slammed the door and yanked open the driver’s side, fumbling for his keys and pushing them into the ignition. He hardly waited until Fire Ant was in the passenger’s seat to peel out of the parking lot, he fumbled to bucked up as he turned onto the road, driving way too fast.

He knew that he couldn’t bring Fire Ant to his motel, he was staying there with Icarus and Gargano after all, and Fire was probably staying with the rest of the Colony, so both of their rooms were out. Plus, that’d be too obvious anyway. So he continued to drive entirely too fast until he found a train station parking lot, abandoned for the night. The commuters had all gone home, so it was a good place to wait out the angry mob. He drove in, finding a hedge to park behind, hidden from the road and any pissed off people looking to start some shit, turning off the ignition.

They were in silence once more, neither of them quite sure what to say or do. It had all seemed so easy, talking about it over beers, even actually doing it. But the adrenaline was starting to fade just a little, and Chuck turned to look at Fire Ant, finding him staring down at his shaking hands.

Chuck was worried then, for a brief moment, that Fire Ant regretted it. And maybe a part of him did, he’d had a pretty good deal with the Colony. It wasn’t like they were bad to him or anything, they were successful enough in that way that FIST was successful enough. A few title runs, they’d won King of Trios. It should’ve probably been good enough for both of them, and maybe it had been good enough until Chuck had planted that seed inside of his head. Chuck had convinced him to join him because he thought that they could be more, thought that Fire Ant could use a change...thought that he could use a change himself. 

He’d never seen anyone boo Fire Ant out of the building like that though, and Fire Ant certainly hadn’t seen it either. He wasn’t used to it like Chuck was, so maybe he’d regretted it. Maybe he didn’t need a change.

But then Fire was reaching up with those shaking hands, up behind his head, tugging at the laces there. And Chuck could feel his heart starting to race in his chest, palms starting to sweat a little, his own hands starting to shake.

“Can...can I do it?” Chuck heard himself ask, cracking the silence between them.

And it made him flinch a little, it was a big ask after all. He’d failed to earn that right back during that match, failed to hit the Awful Waffle, earning two Beach Breaks for his troubles. Losing his hair, little hands cradling his head.

His hair had long grown back though. He wondered if Fire Ant had known what he’d done then, beyond cutting his hair, beyond everything. It hadn’t been teaming together in China that had planted the seeds for what they’d done, it had started long before then, in the buzz of the razor, too delicate in the way he touched him.

Maybe if he had been rougher, none of this would’ve ever happened. Dark hair slipping down, little hands rough on him, uncaring, unfeeling. He would’ve stayed with FIST and Fire with the Colony, which was probably how it should’ve been. But those hands were soft on his head, nothing like the harsh buzz of the razor, cradling him, planting those seeds.

He’d lost that right then, the right to take Fire Ant’s mask off, from two Beach Breaks and the buzz of the razor, but Fire was nodding anyway. Letting him do it, despite everything, turning so Chuck could reach out with his trembling hands to finish the job.

The tufts of blond hair that pushed out from under the mask were soft on his fingers as he undid each lace slowly, the panels starting to open up. He knew that Fire was blond, had seen his hair from underneath the mask that one time he tried to take the mask by force, setting up their match. Maybe he didn’t deserve to see his face, but the laces were coming undone and Fire Ant was going to let him see him. Let him reveal him like that, like he’d wanted to all of those years ago. But it wasn’t the same desire he’d felt those years ago, it wasn’t about humiliating him, it was about…

Well, he didn’t know exactly. He just wanted to see his new partner’s face, there in that train station parking lot, under the light of a streetlamp that they weren’t quite parked under. It would be weird to work with the guy and not know what he looked like. But, of course, it wasn’t just that.

“Turn around,” he said, quiet enough that he thought Fire might not hear him, “I-I...I want to look at you, okay?”

Fire heard him though, grunting softly with his response, turning around to face him.

The chin of the mask was loose enough that he could slide a finger under, feeling Fire’s warm skin under his fingertip. He hooked it under the fabric then, slowly starting to draw it up. Revealing Fire Ant’s face to his eye, he drank in each new part of him.

He’d seen those lips wrapped around the rim of a beer bottle in China, talking about what they could be in abstract terms. Fire had felt it then and felt it now, just how Chuck did. They were pink and...and pretty, soft and a little damp on his knuckle. Almost like a kiss. He’d seen those lips before but he could focus on them for a little while, studying him. Drinking it in, like beer in that hotel room in China.

He had to keep going, pushing the mask up higher. Fire’s cheeks were flushed red and he had a nose that Chuck could only describe as _cute_ , a triangle point. His entire face was red as a matter of fact, right down to his chin and past his neck, disappearing under his shirt. Another thing that Chuck had noticed but not really registered until he could feel his warm, flushed skin under his hands in a way that wasn’t violent.

He’d never touched him in a non-violent way before. 

Chuck hadn’t realized that he was holding his breath until he let it all out in a rushing gasp as he pulled the mask up and off of his face, staring into blue, blue, _blue_ eyes. He dropped the mask into Fire’s lap, staring at the whole picture, his former worst enemy’s face revealed to him.

He hadn’t earned the right to see him before, and a part of him still felt like he wasn’t supposed to be seeing him. But he was...he was beautiful, blinking those blue eyes up at him, pale eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, sucking his bottom lip between crooked teeth and worrying it as red as the rest of his face.

Like he wasn’t sure or…like he was very sure. Like he knew what was coming neck, Chuck’s hand cupping his face, really getting a good look at him.

And both of their phones were blowing up, ringing non-stop, buzzing with texts. Chuck couldn’t bring himself to care even remotely though, because he was leaning in and Fire Ant was letting him do it, blue eyes fluttering shut as Chuck closed the distance between them. 

His heart hammered in his chest at the first brush of their lips together, kissing him slow. And, yet, he was sure. He was kissing Fire Ant, and everything just sort of clicked into place. Why he was so eager for Fire Ant to be at his side, it wasn’t just about the belts or to be a good tag team together. 

No, he wanted him at his side because he _wanted_ Fire Ant.

He had to pull back then, get a look at the way he flushed. Fire Ant cracked open one blue eye, a little bleary, mouth open in a little pant, and Chuck couldn’t help but laugh. For once, he wasn’t going to let anyone stop him from getting what he wanted, not even himself. He was going to let himself have everything he wanted.

Especially since Fire was leaning back in like he had something to prove, bringing their lips together again. Little hands slid into the hair he’d cut off years ago, as soft as they had been before, and Chuck let out a pleased hum into the kiss, his own hands sliding down to his hips. It was a little awkward over the center console but he couldn’t bring himself to care over the need to keep on kissing Fire Ant.

He’d hated him for so long that his brain must’ve gotten everything mixed up along the way, China, before China, those fingers sliding over his scalp, up into his hair. Sitting there, delicate hands, the rough buzz of the razor, the buzz of their phones. Soft hands, soft lips, slipping Fire some tongue just to hear him gasp, gripping his hips tight enough that he thought he might press bruises into his skin. Fire opened for him, lips sliding open wider, letting his tongue in, those little fingers tightening into his hair. He groaned into his mouth and their tongues slid together, putting heat deep into his gut. Stoking the flames.

Fire Ant was trying to pull him in closer then, like he was going to go right over the center console. Wanting to be close to him. It was Fire Ant, he never did anything with half measures. All of that mixed with the adrenaline in his veins, the fire in his stomach, and the crazed thought that it was _Fire Ant_ moaning into his mouth like that, Chuck couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Backseat,” he panted against his mouth, breaking the kiss to repeat himself, “fuck, backseat, Fire.”

And he opened the door, rushing quickly, always rushing. They’d run away from the show, speeding down the road, Chuck had been rushing that whole day. Because Fire Ant was finally his, eagerly his. Somehow, more eager than he was, diving over the center console just as Chuck opened the door to the backseat, laying half on his gear bag just as Chuck shoved his own over onto the floor, climbing on top of him to bring their lips back together, kissing him hard and fast. His tongue slid right back into his mouth and Chuck let his hips sink down, finding Fire Ant just as hard as he was, dick tenting obscene at the front of his gear.

He had to pull back when he gave him the first roll of his hips, watching the way he arched up so high when Chuck ground their erections together. His pretty kiss-bruised lips gaped open, and he let out a whine, a higher pitched sound than any of the noises he’d heard Fire make before. He was so pretty and...and he was letting Chuck touch him, letting Chuck grind against him, letting Chuck _ruin_ him. In every way that mattered, Chuck was ruining him and Fire was letting him, and...

“Fuck, baby, we’re gonna be so good together. Gonna win those Campeonatos de Parejas belts, Fire, it’s you and me.” He groaned out, grinding their hips together over and over again.

And it wasn’t quite what he meant. Because it wasn’t quite about the belts, not anymore, stumbling over the Spanish in his arousal, but Fire was nodding, arching up so high again, meeting every thrust. And it felt good to have him with him like that, but Chuck’s hand slid low on the small of his back, pulling them together over and over again, holding him up arched in that pretty shape.

It wasn’t about the belts at all, and it wasn’t about China even. It wasn’t about them teaming together in a ring, it was about Fire under him, cheeks flushed so red, red lips gaped open with little growls and gasps. He wondered what else of his was red too, how far that flush went. He’d seen his face, he wanted to see the rest of his body too, wanted this to be more than just some adrenaline-drunk dry hump session in the backseat of his shitty car.

But this was all they had in that moment they’d stolen, and he had to be content with it, grinding together while still in their gear, way too keyed up to stop and try to get undressed. Plus, it’d probably be pretty hard to struggle out of their gear and then dig through their bags to get redressed, Fire was pretty small but Chuck’s knees were hurting already from being shoved up in the backseat of his car. 

Not to mention the angry mob still after them. Gargano and Icarus probably wanted to rip his head off, the last thing he wanted was for them to find him with his bare ass out in a rocking car, humping away at the guy he’d betrayed them for. It’d be a little awkward to have to kick some ass with his hard dick flopping around in the breeze.

So just feeling Fire Ant under him like that had to be enough, looking down at his ridiculously pretty face, sweet moans and gasps slipping past parted lips. He had to lean down, swallow some of those moans, just briefly, before dragging his lips down to the side of his neck. He kissed at the skin there, Fire moaning louder, trembling under him from the strain of being held up arched like that, hard cock jumping through the fabric of his gear.

They had made it clear that they were forming a new alliance, to each other, to everyone. And now he wanted it to be clear that Fire Ant was more than just a tag partner, that they belonged to each other in every way that mattered. And Fire was tilting his chin up, moaning so desperately, he figured that he wanted it too, opening his mouth wider and sucking hard at his neck.

The reaction was instant, Fire letting out this broken, loud sound. For a guy who rarely spoke, he sure was loud in bed...or in the backseat of his car...a metaphorical bed, not that the location was particularly important when he had Fire under him like that, fingers tangling desperately in the hair he’d shaved off all of those years ago, holding Chuck in place until the bruise was a deep, dark purple, obvious on his flushed skin.

“Those titles are gonna be ours,” Chuck breathed, reverent into the mark on his neck, “and you’re mine.”

It felt ridiculously uncool to say but Fire moaned despite it, like he liked it. Bucking his hips up, head falling back, like...like he thought it was hot. Like he thought Chuck was hot, and Chuck still couldn’t believe that any of this was real. Like he’d wake up soon. They’d hated each other for so long, he thought that he was the only one who thought about him, but Fire Ant was letting him do this, letting him climb on top of him, take his mask off, kiss and touch him. It was a lot to wrap his head around if he was being honest, lips gaped open a little like he was the one who was baffled by his own words.

He decided to stop thinking about it, stop putting his brain into it. Instead, he decided to really put his back into it, soles digging into the seat to really give it to him, grinding harder up against him. They moaned in unison, he was pretty sure that the car was rocking back and forth from how hard they were grinding against each other, thrusting up against him. It made him think about fucking Fire Ant for real, getting their clothes off, getting inside of him, and he’d never done that before but Fire was meeting each and every thrust and he wondered what it’d feel like to have him doing the same with his dick inside of him and…

It was another thing he couldn’t let himself think about. Not because it wasn’t going to happen, he knew that Fire would let him...knew that Fire wanted it. He just couldn’t think about it because he didn’t want to look like a total two pump chump in front of his new tag partner. If Chuck blew his load that soon, he’d probably go right back to the Colony, and then Chuck would have to beg FIST to take him back, and it’d be embarrassing to know that he’d lost the potential they had over being a quick shot. Really, it would be terribly inconvenient for everyone involved.

Luckily, it didn’t seem like Fire was going to last too much longer anyway. Not from the noises he was starting to make, blue eyes blown nearly black by his pupils, pale eyebrows drawn up real high, needy little noises spilling past kiss-bruised lips. Chuck stared down at him and wondered why such a pretty thing was hiding behind a mask, although it was probably for the best. Chuck probably would’ve been distracted by his face if he’d seen it during a fight.

He wondered about it for a second. Wondered about that match going differently, little hands sliding into his hair...big hands slipping Fire’s mask off of him. Would he have thought of him as beautiful then, kneeling in front of him in the middle of the ring, eyes full of hate instead of need, glaring up at him. Revealing him to a stunned, booing crowd. 

His hands wouldn’t have been gentle, roughly tearing the mask off like he’d wanted it to hurt. Would he have been as taken by the sight of his face if he’d seen it back then? 

He didn’t know. But he didn’t need to wonder about that, because they didn’t need to fight anymore, because Fire Ant was laying under him in the backseat of his car and it still didn’t feel real. Watching over his own head, a voyeur in his own life. But it was real, god, it was real. He had Fire Ant laying under him in the backseat of his car, and he was watching through his own eyes. He wasn’t going to wake up and have to pretend like it was a dream he hadn’t had. He wasn’t going to wake up with sticky boxers and a strange feeling of regret…

Although he was going to cum in his gear pants, which kinda sucked, but Fire was right there with him. About to cum in his gear as well, they’d probably need new gear anyway, a different look...not that he was thinking about new gear while he had Fire spread out under him like that, but his brain was starting to short circuit as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, feeling it start to tingle down his back.

God, it was real. He pressed his lips to Fire’s neck, over that mark, a reverent kiss against his skin. And Fire moaned, a broken sound, Chuck pulling back to look down at him.

“Chuck.” Fire gasped out, none of his usual growl in his voice at all, breathy and high pitched.

“Holy shit, Fire, moan my name just like that.” Chuck gasped out, surprised by the sound of his voice, fighting to keep his eyes open as Fire let out a string of filthy moans as he got closer and closer.

It wasn’t much longer after that. A few more thrusts, staring down at him, watching the way his face contorted, lips falling open. He looked like nothing Chuck had ever seen before, blue eyes finally slamming shut as he got there, arms winding around Chuck’s neck, desperately hauling himself up for a rough, hard kiss as he shook through it. He whined into Chuck’s mouth in a way that had him seeing stars, so rough and high, hips pushing together so desperately. They clung to each other as Chuck finished moments after, cum soaking into the fabric of the FIST tights that he’d never wear again.

“Fuck, baby.” Chuck groaned out, finally letting Fire lay back, holding himself over him on shaking arms.

His body screamed for him to just lay down on top of him, but Fire looked a little weak with his orgasm, almost...fragile. Chuck knew that Fire Ant was smaller than him but it hadn’t ever really hit him. Little hands...delicate. Maybe it had hit him long ago, and it just hadn’t mattered until they were together instead of fighting each other.

He wanted to lay down though, hand on Fire’s hips pushing until he got the picture, moving with him, letting Chuck lay back with Fire Ant laying against his chest.

“Fuck.” Fire Ant agreed after a little while, the word foreign on his tongue, and Chuck couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of his throat, breathless.

“I like the sound of you swearing, Fire.”

Fire Ant rolled his blue eyes in a way that was a little bitchy, but a way too cute smile broke out over his face. He’d never seen him smile like that before. It made his chest feel a little weird, tight, he’d never felt that way before. So he cupped Fire’s face and brought him down for a kiss, adding that feeling to the list of things he’d have to address at a later date.

It was a lazier kiss, different from all of the other ones. Not like the tentative press of their lips from the first one, or the fiery ones while they were grinding together. No, it was a sweeter, post-orgasm kiss that he felt in his chest. Tongues brushing together, just a tease, sweet and soft. He thought that he might be able to get used to it, thought that there was a lot that he was looking forward to getting used to with Fire Ant.

They could do it all while laying low. He’d take Fire Ant to a motel after, get him spread out in bed...see him naked. It sounded good and nice, he wanted good and nice if it meant Fire Ant was going to be at his side. Not that they’d be good and nice in the ring, but they could be nice to each other. Electricity between them, he never wanted to be mean to Fire again. 

A soft kiss, pressed to his lips. Another one, and a third after that, pulling back to look at each other. He wondered what Fire Ant saw while looking at him. He hadn’t hidden his face but there were parts of him that he had hidden, from Fire Ant, from everyone. And Fire was looking at him and seeing a version of him that he’d never shown anyone.

He wasn’t pulling away. He liked what he saw, Chuck just knew it, hand sliding slow up his back, up into soft blond hair.

“It’s gonna be you and me from here on out, baby,” he said, slowly, testing the words out, “we’re gonna be real good together, just wait and see.”

And then Fire was nodding, smiling in return when Chuck grinned.

“You and me.” Fire repeated slowly, like he was testing the taste of the combination of words on his tongue, smiling again, like he liked it.

Chuck had no clue what was going to happen after. They’d have to find a new motel for starters, maybe answer some of those calls or texts, and that was just that night. They had a whole bunch of days to figure out but, well, they could figure it all out together. The two of them, together.

And he knew that they’d be able to work it out.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! you can find me on tumblr, @ [ or-ng-c-ss-dy ](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
